Участник:Jazzis/Песочница/Руководство для писарей
Оригинал статьи ---- Эта статья рассказывает о том, как внести свой вклад в вики и как работать с ней. Целью писарей Habitica является создание и поддержка точного, обновляемого, полного и легкого в использовании руководства для игроков Habitica. Присоединяйтесь к нам в гильдии Волшебники Вики. Быстрые советы Справа вы можете увидеть краткую справку в виде печатной версии критически-важных частей этих правил, но вы должны прочесть эту статью для полного понимания. * Полу-профессиональный и информативный тон; используйте полные предложения и 3-ое лицо, а не только 2-ое. * Длина страницы или раздела должна быть такой, сколько нужно, но не больше: информативной и краткой. * Используйте оформление текста экономно (напр., жирное и курсивное начертания, цвета). * Используйте грамматику и орфографию русского языка. * Обязательно ссылайтесь на другие статьи, но только при первом упоминании. * Избегайте раскрытия информации ("спойлеров") о предстоящих изменениях, дополнениях или событиях/мероприятиях; если спойлеремая функция уже реализована, используйте шаблон Spoiler. * Добавьте странице изображений, если они будут полезны; перед добавлением нового изображения на вики, попробуйте поискать его сначала через страницу . * Add categories to articles if an obvious category is missing; do not create new categories without checking with the keeper of Categories, Purplatypus. * Если вы сделали большую правку в статье, подробно опишите изменения. Это поможет другим редакторам проверить вашу работу. * Переименовывайте страницу только в случае крайней необходимости; в противном случае, используйте , чтобы исправить ссылки на страницу. * Если вам кажется, что страницу следует удалить, перейдите в Классический редактор -> Исходный код и введите следующий текст: сверху страницы, указав причину удаления. С чего начать Перед тем как начать помогать развивать Habitica Вики, создайте свою учетную запись Wikia. Ваше имя пользователя не должно совпадать с именем на Habitica, чтобы вы могли заработать кредит за свою работу при запросе титула участника. Убедитесь, что вы вошли в Wikia, чтобы начать получать кредиты за свои правки. После регистрации, if you feel like testing the waters of the Habitica Wiki community and the Wikia editor, не стесняйтесь заполнить свой профиль какой-нибудь информацией о себе и о том, как вы используете свои привычки и ежедневные задания. Дайте нам узнать вас! Что писать Пишите не только полностью новые статьи, но также и об управлении качеством, of what currently exists. Начинающие писари возможно незнакомые с Wikia могут начать с «уборки» существующих статей. Все вики-писари – это писатели-добровольцы разной национальности и знанием письма, которые могут вносить правки в нескольких местах за день; we will never quite be rid of typos and grammatical errors, поэтому исправление мелких вещей (даже пропущенных запятых) имеет значение. Смотрите на мелкие правки как на способ научиться пользоваться сайтом и редактором вместо попыток сразу делать большие дополнения к страницам или создавать новые статьи.Habitica is an ever-evolving product; new features are added regularly, and some things supersede previous facts about features. Scribes are encouraged to make changes to related pages as they find them. Before making major changes, use each article's talk page to discuss article contents, resolve any conflicts, and talk about anything specific to the article. Respect is key. Remember to sign edits to talk pages. For more general discussions, use the Wizards of the Wiki guild. One good source of editing ideas is the list of pages with suggested changes. Reviewing and (when appropriate) editing or deleting speculative content helps to keep the wiki accurate. You can find a list of useful templates at Category:Templates, some of which are documented on Habitica Wiki:Templates. If you need help editing, you could start with or . Подписка на изменения Если вы хотите следить за изменениями этой вики, или за новыми пользователями и правками, используйте страницу . Стиль Тон Длина статьи Капитализация (раздел не нужен) * Правила написания прописных (заглавных) букв * Прописные истины. Распространенные ошибки при употреблении прописных букв Форматирование Текст Форматирование текста может включать жирное или курсивное начертание. Поля и отступы Грамматика и орфография Таблицы Таблицы должны быть оформлены так, какими они появляются при использовании функции добавления таблиц через визуальный режим редактирования в классическом редакторе. Это не относится к сортируемым таблицам или очень большим (см. Скакуны). Параметры в редакторе исходного кода задаются такие: border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px; Если вам нравится создавать таблицы используя графический интерфейс, TablesGenerator.com позволит вам легко создать таблицы на движке MediaWiki, которые затем можно будет скопировать на вики. Цветы Экономьте на цветах, чтобы не разрушать общий стиль. Цвета не должны использоваться в любом тексте, так как их легко спутать с несуществующими ссылками или ссылками на другие страницы. Ссылки Требуется перечитка. Внутренние ссылки на соответствующие статьи помогают читателям перемещаться по вики, а также избегать . Внешние ссылки на обсуждения GitHub и карточки Trello могут дать историческую информацию и рассказать, что происходит за кулисами. При создании ссылки на страницу, убедитесь что вы ссылаетесь на страницу рассматриваемой темы. Поскольку вики постоянно развивается, страницы могут быть объединятся, удалятся или переименовываться. Например, пример перенаправлений. Чтобы избежать проблем, когда другие сайты ссылаются на страницы, которых больше нет, администраторы оставляют ссылки-перенаправления на удаленных страницах. Это значит, что при создании новой внутренней ссылки, окно с автозаполнением будет также предлагать старые названия ссылки. Когда участники вики нажимают по старым ссылкам, они попадают на новую страницу. При этом под заголовком названия страницы появляется сообщение: "перенаправлено с «название страницы»", как вы можете увидеть в примерах выше. Ссылки, которые не капитализируются в исходном коде также показывают это сообщение. Эта проблема не влияет на функциональность вики, но использование правильной ссылки и предотвращение появления этих сообщений улучшает чувство профессионализма вики. Информативный текст ссылок Текст у ссылок должен быть информативным, будь это страницы вики или внешние ссылки. Избегайте такого текста как "ссылка" или "страница"; вместо этого используйте текст, который дает больше деталей о целевой странице. Например, вместо "созданная страница рассказывает как адаптировать Habitica для СДВГ" лучше будет "созданная страница рассказывает как адаптировать Habitica для СДВГ". Это делается для слабовидящих и слепых людей использующих экранные дикторы. Они позволяют пользователям переходить от ссылки к ссылке с помощью озвучивания их текста, так что это полезно чтобы ссылки указывали на рассматриваемую тему. Так пользователи смогут проще понять куда они переходят по ссылке, или экранные дикторы смогут прочесть окружающий текст. Названия статей При создании новой страницы, не используйте скобки () в её названии. Заголовки использование заголовков делит статьи, делая их проще для чтения, и позволяя автоматически создавать содержание статьи. В свою очередь, очень много подзаголовков делает текст трудночитаемым. Заголовки и подзаголовки нельзя изменять без необходимости. На них могут ссылаться другие статьи или даже из мест вне вики (например, самой Habitica, GitHub и постов в блоге), поэтому при изменении эти ссылки могут перестать работать. Если все же требуется поменять заголовок, исправьте все ссылки ведущие на него из других мест Habitica Вики. Также, проверьте вероятные места использования ссылки на этот заголовок на сайте Habitica (habitica.com). , создайте новое обсуждение на GitHub и . Инфобоксы Отдельные страницы предметов должны иметь инфобокс с изображением, описанием подсказки, и стоимостью купли/продажи – вместо перечисления этой информации в виде параграфа. Пример кода для шаблона справа описан ниже. Содержимое / Table of Contents (TOC) Содержимое автоматически появляется после добавления четырех заголовков 1-го уровня. Как избежать спойлеров Изображения Типы файлов Изображения должны быть загружены в расширении PNG максимально доступного высокого разрешения. При особых обстоятельствах, позволяются и другие расширения (например, если это анмированный GIF). Изображения должны иметь прозрачный фон, только если фон не является существенным для понимания информации, которую изображение пытается преподнести. Названия файлов Изображения при загрузке должны иметь общие, но описательные имена. Имя должно точно отражать суть изображения, отличая его от остальных изображений, без описания тех элементов изображения, которые могут быть изменены с развитием Habitica. Старайтесь избегать использования слов в имени, которые могут измениться в будущем и поэтому обновлять изображении в соответствии с изменениями Habitica. Например, изображение справа была загружено, чтобы показать как выглядит иконка бафа на аватаре. Его назвали правильно: Avatar_Buff.png. Избегайте любых слов, которые могут стать несущественными при обновлении изображения: * даты (напр., Avatar_Buff_August_2014.png) * номер версии (напр., Avatar_Buff_version_1.png) или слов обозначающих новую версию (напр., Avatar_Buff_updated.png или Avatar_Buff_modified.png) * имя аватара (напр., Deborah_Buff.png) * элементы изображения, которые со временем могут быть изменены, такие как цвета или форма (напр., Buff_White_Arrow.png) За исключением тех случаев, когда это абсолютно необходимо и не изменится (напр., July_2014_Mystery_Item.png). Подписи Используйте подписи, чтобы объяснить что показывается на изображении и зачем оно включено в статью. Длинные подписи В паре с маленькими изображениями, подпись может переносится не так как хотелось бы, как можно увидеть справа. Вы можете использовать шаблон следующим образом, чтобы убрать нежелательный перенос текста: Заменить или удалить файл? Авторские права Добавление интервала и предотвращение неудобных перекрытий Если изображение создает проблемы при разметке, вы можете добавить следующий код для создания пустого пространства, чтобы исправить это. или Вики промо-арт Видео К статье можно добавлять видео с Youtube или Vimeo, но только в том случае, если они значительно улучшают статью. Категории К статьям можно добавлять категории, чтобы отнести их к соответствующей определенной тематике. Однако, наличие слишком большого количества категорий, особенно когда они содержат всего несколько страниц, включают непонятные темы или похожи на другие категории, может внести неразбериху в вики и сделать её сложной для пользователей при поиске более полезных категорий. Страницы категорий (например, Категория:Вклад) может содержать необязательный текст из 1-2 предложений объясняющий для чего эта категория предназначена. Если это понятно из самого названия категории, текст добавлять не нужно. Страницы категорий не должны содержать много текста, т.к. их основной целью является предоставление списка связанных с ней статей. Более подробное руководство по категориям появится в ближайшее время. Описание правок При совершении правок, пишите короткие описания изменений в строке для описания правок левее кнопки «Записать» перед сохранением страницы. В зависимости от правки, несколько слов может быть достаточно, но при большой правке может потребоваться более длинное описание или включение обоснований. С помощью этих описаний другие писари смогут быстро понять что было изменено. Также это крайне полезно при заполнении запросов на получение титула участника, т.к. они показываются в истории правок на вкладке «Вклад». Кроме того, это облегчает поиск определенной правки в серии правок. Переименование страниц В редких случаях страницу может потребоваться переименовать. При переименовании страницы, Вики автоматически создает страницу-перенаправление, которая отправит пользователя по старой ссылке на новое место. Однако, другие ссылки на эту страницу не обновляются автоматически. Вики будет по-прежнему работать, но пользователи будут получать оповещение, что ссылка по которой они перешли – старая, и об этом будет написано под названием страницы: Перенаправлено с название страницы. Чтобы убрать это сообщение и сохранить чувство профессионализма, к которому стремится вики, вы можете воспользоваться служебной страницей « », найти устаревшие ссылки, созданные при переименовании страницы, и исправить их. Просто впишите старое название страницы в соответствующую строку и нажмите . Удаление Бывают случаи, когда страницу нужно переименовать, а бывают, когда её следует удалить. Создание песочницы участника Песочница – это страница на которой можно практиковать редактирование, учиться форматированию и собирать свои поделки без необходимости публикации их на главной странице. Ниже приведены шаги как создать свою песочницу. 1. Откройте свою страницу участника. Для этого вы можете нажать по своей иконке пользователя в верхнем правом углу любой страницы вики. Возможно, вам придется нажать кнопку дважды, если в первый раз появилось выпадающее меню. 2. Добавьте «/Песочница» в конце адресной строки браузера. Нажмите по адресной строке, снимите выделение текста и напишите /Песочница в самом конце. Затем нажмите Enter. 3. Пока что вы еще не создали свою песочницу. Рядом с названием страницы нажмите кнопку «Создать». 4. Если она открыла визуальный редактор, то вам нужен редактор исходного кода. Для этого нажмите на стрелку правее кнопки "Создать" и из выпадающего меню выберите "Классический редактор". 5. Вставьте следующий код в текстовое поле: 6. 7. 8. Нажмите кнопку «Записать», чтобы сохранить свою страницу. 9. Чтобы проще было находить свою песочницу, добавьте ссылку на неё в свой профиль. Моя песочница 10. Вуаля! Другие советы по учетной записи Wikia Отключение рекламы Очистка страниц Обработка запроса на титул участника См. также * Карточка Trello «Habitica Wiki» * За рамками классического редактора: Продвинутое редактирование вики ---- *В начало страницы *К содержанию